Generally speaking, the present invention pertains to a timing mechanism which comprises a motor drive means having an output member including at least one leg, a shaft including a circular hub portion having a circular recess therein, a rubber ring tightly and frictionally held within and against an inner wall of the recess, cam means indepedently rotatably carried on the hub portion through a bore in the cam means, coupling means coupling the cam means to the hub portion, and switch means responsive to a rotation of the cam means to be opened and closed thereby.
The present invention pertains to a timing mechanism and more particularly to such a timing mechanism having, among other things, a bi-directional clutch to allow manual rotation of its cams. The invention is particularly useful in timing mechanisms which are used in appliances such as microwave ovens, dryers and dishwashers.